The Rise of Palpatine
by HypnoSpaceWoman
Summary: The Palpatine saga ends as it should, with Rey embracing the Dark side and becoming the Sith, the true Empress of the Final Order. Palpatine won, and Rey fulfilled her destiny.


"The ritual begins!" cried out Palpatine, lifting his heavy head up towards his followers, the Sith Eternal. They all cheered in triumph, but none was more pleased than he. The Sith would finally return and claim the Galaxy once more. The girl thought she was saving her friends by giving into the ritual. Little did she know, soon she'd strike them down herself, and bring permanent darkness to the Galaxy.

"She will strike me down and pledge herself a Sith!" continued Palpatine, feeling the weight of his head as his strength wavered. He quickly found he had no choice but to lower his head back down to Rey, who was trembling as she held the lightsaber in her hand. Waiting to be ignited.

Despite his state of constant pain, the former Emperor aloud himself a cracked smile. Savouring the moment of true victory. Soon the Galaxy would be in the hands of the Sith once more. They would have a tighter grip than ever before, more power than ever before. And this time, their would be no Jedi left in existence to stand against them.

"She will draw her weapon," commanded Palpatine, his painful smile growing across his face, as the feeling of sharp daggers dug in around his lips. He didn't care though, this was his moment, and he took it all in with great pleasure, as he watched Rey obey him and activate her lightsaber.

"She will come to me," he continued, waiting for Rey to take the few necessary steps to reach striking distance. She stopped perfectly, head lowered in shame, knowing that she was about to lose.

"She will take her revenge…" Rey began to lift the lightsaber back, ready to swing and kill him clean through. And then he saw it in her eyes. The darkness swelling up inside of her. It was working, the ritual was working and the transfer had begun. She truly did want to take revenge on him for what had happened to her. For that constant life long feeling of abandonment. It was perfect, and just as he'd planned.

"…and with a stroke of her saber…" He watched Rey's grip adjust on the saber. A dark, thin smile appearing on her face, as the corner of her lip ever so slight rose. She was enjoying it, the darkness that was slithering its way inside of her.

Now for the final nail. To cement her turn to the Dark side and take it all back!

"The Sith are reborn!" shouted Palpatine, as Rey begun to swing her saber. "The Jedi are dead!" he cried out finally, before the blue blade sliced him in two. The two separate parts of his body only held together thanks to the metallic arm connecting them.

And then, his body faded away. Breaking down into a cloud of black mist that then dragged itself towards Rey. She stood firm, remaining in place with her still ignited lightsaber at her side. That thing smile was still on her lips, eyes alight with pride for having ended the Emperor.

Her eyes then closed, and she inhaled. The dark mist entering her body and consuming her as her smile grew.

Her head then dropped forward sharply, the saber falling free from her hand as they both opened up without control. The blue blade disappeared as the weapon landed on the cold stone floor, leaving Rey's free hands to tremble at the power that was rushing around inside of her.

With her head still lowered, her eyes then opened. No longer caring, young and loving. But take-over by an old darkness, which now shone through her eyes in a cruel, cunning, unnatural light.

With a strange and ghostly like intrigue, she looked down at her hands, lifting them up as if she'd never seen them before. She gave her fingers a wiggle, feeling no pain from the movement. Such youthful, soft hands. And so quick too.

_Yes…I can feel the Dark side flowing through me. And to be so young, so naturally powerful with the force._ Rey thought, her lips turning up up further in a sinister smile. _This body will serve me well._ She continued, lifting her head with such ease, compared to how it had been in that old wrinkled mess. This body was much more to her liking. Young, agile, fast, powerful. No pain from mere movements and even more in tuned with the force than her last.

Looking up, she saw the Emperor's attack on the Resistance ships had worn off, and that they were once again flying around trying desperately to defeat the Final Order's fleet. _Fools._ Rey thought spitefully. Her new smile turning to an irritated grimace. _But what the Emperor started, the Empress would finish. _With her cold smile returning, Rey took great pleasure from the mere lifting of her arms. So slowly, so elegantly, until her arms were above her head. Her fingers poised as if above a piano, ready to perform a symphony.

"And now," said Rey, in a cold calculating tone, unlike any she'd ever used before. "The Resistance…ends."

With no effort at all she unleashed a storm of force lightning from her mere fingertips. Bolts of lightning branching off as they ascended into the sky above, spreading out and precisely attacking the Resistance ships while also avoiding those of the First Order.

Laughing now, Rey watched gleefully as ship after ship fell from the sky, crashing down on the planet around her, killing all onboard. Some ships didn't even make it to the ground, as without weapons or shields, the mighty Star Destroyers that commanded the skies, obliterated them with ease.

The Resistance was being wiped from the skies. And it was almost over when Rey felt a presence enter the chamber.

The lightning from there finger tips ceased, and she slowly turned around to face Ben Solo. The Last Jedi.

For a moment they merely stood opposite one another. Ben taking in the darkness that now engulfed Rey, while she merely waited for him to react. Knowing she'd already won this fight. She'd beaten before him after all. Given him that nasty scar across the face. And that had been when she only had an ounce of the power she had now. She was going to enjoy playing with him.

Without words, and knowing what had to be done, Ben drew his lightsaber. The red sizzling blade emerging from the hilt and looking about as broken as he was. Rey let out an amused breath of air through her nose. Beckoning him to come at her with one entrancing look.

With an animal like grunt, Ben ran at her and swung. Rey eloquently side stepped the attack, arms coming behind her back as her eyes followed Ben. The Jedi turned back, lashing out with is blade in a very un-Jedi manner. Rey made no comment however, tempted to see how far he'd go to win. With ease she proceeded to dodge all his attacks, simply stepping aside and leaning out of the way as Ben grew more and more frustrated. She began to laugh at him, which in turn made him angrily lunge with his blade, over stretching himself and allowing Rey to easily trip him up and leave him down on the ground.

Sith loyalists around them cheered, as Rey turned her back on Ben and proceeded to walk away, as if the fight was done. But it was far from done in Ben's mind, as he relit his saber and charged at Rey once more. He leapt into the air, lightsaber held above his head and ready to strike when sudden he froze.

He couldn't move, couldn't drop down, couldn't fight the power holding him up in the air. Rey looked back with a smirk. She hadn't even lifted a finger. She'd simply thought of using the force and it had done as she wished.

Her eyes moved down and Ben found himself moving with them, as he was slammed against the ground. The force of the blow caused him to lose his grip on his lightsaber, as it bounced away. He tried to use the force to retrieve it, but just like before when he faced Rey, it was swiped away from him at the last second and moved towards Rey.

She didn't grab it however, merely held it with the force alongside her, while keeping Ben firmly pressed against the ground.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge from the last Jedi. But then, this also feels like a fitting end for your kind," declared a smug Rey with a chuckle to follow. Then, with a slight tightening around her eyes, Ben watched as his lightsaber was shattered. As if it had exploded from the inside, the various parts of the weapons were sent flying all over before clattering to the ground, forgotten and broken. Just like he was about to be.

"A pathetic excuse for a weapon," snorted Rey as she glanced over the remains of the lightsaber, before they shot out of sight and into the dark shadows around them. "To think you could ever replace Vader," she taunted cruelly. "The only thing you shall share with him is his fate."

Suddenly Ben was yanked up by the invisible force constricting him. Finding his limps being pulled out against his will, as he hung above the ground in a star shape, much to Rey's satisfaction.

Ben then watched in anguish, as the once proud weapon of Luke Skywalker rose from the ground. Now it was Rey's weapon, the same one she'd used to embrace the Dark side. She held up her hand awaiting the saber's arrival. It then began to float over to her, as casually as if it were meeting an old friend. At the last second it then flipped over, landing in Rey's hand perfectly, as her smile grew.

"Now this, is the weapon of a Sith," declared Rey as she activated the weapon, the blue blade emerging in between the two. The glow radiating of both their faces and providing a slither of hope in Ben's mind. "It just needs one adjustment…" said Rey ominously, before closing her eyes.

She was clearly concentrating, and for a moment, Ben couldn't work out why. But then he watched in horror, as the magnificent blue lightsaber – once held by the hero Luke Skywalker – turned to a sinister and heart breaking red. And as the colour solidified, becoming a permanent blood like red, Rey opened her eyes to the darkly red glow that lit her and Ben's faces.

"Perfection, wouldn't you say?" Rey asked rhetorically, before releasing her hold on the lightsaber, her hand returning to join with the other behind her back. The lightsaber however, remind up in the air as if she were still holding it.

Rey then stepped aside, pacing around Ben, still frozen, as the red lightsaber fell to a horizontal degree. Taking aim at the centre of Ben's chest.

Having walked clockwise around him, Rey came to a stop on Ben's left side, leaning in as she whispered, "Now die, _Jedi._" The final word coming out with such a spite and satisfaction, that it wiped all hope from Ben's mind. It was really over…

The Emperor had won, and now had his Empress. And the last thing he saw was that hauntingly satisfied and victorious smile upon Rey's face, as the lightsaber went straight through his chest.


End file.
